emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8377 (25th January 2019)
Plot Robert worries Aaron is refusing to leave the house to avoid Billy. Priya tells Rishi that Manpreet wants to move in, but Rishi wants her and Jai to keep their noses out and ignores their advice. Brenda tells Dan, Jimmy and Marlon that Bob is in hospital and asks for them to help cheer him up and make sure he knows they're there for him. Victoria asks Robert if he knows how she could stop Billy and Ellis always going at each other. Manpreet is disappointed at the lack of housing in the area. She expresses her disappointment at Rishi not asking her to move in, but Priya is determined to change his mind. Brenda takes Marlon to the hospital but Bob is unhappy that Brenda has told people. Robert watches Victoria invite Billy to hers. Marlon tries to talk to Bob. Bob tells Marlon he's not returning to the village. Marlon is shocked as Bob asks him to take his magazines and leave. Robert stirs the pot with Ellis by telling him that he saw Billy go inside with Victoria, lying that his brother slept with his wife before their wedding and they looked as close as Billy and Victoria. Ellis storms off to confront them. The doctor checks over Bob and tells him that they can discharge him today. He advises Bob to talk to his friends. Dan and Jimmy bring man club to Bob but he is ungrateful. Jai and Priya try to convince Rodney to try make Rishi jealous by getting Rodney to offer a house share to Manpreet. Faith is cold towards Matty but Debbie tells him that she understands why he reported Cain to the police. Ellis storms in the middle of Billy and Victoria's conversation. Rishi walks in and sees Rodney with Manpreet. He argues with Rodney before asking Manpreet to move in and Manpreet accepts. Charity asks Matty to tell her what's going on but he tells her to talk to Debbie. Ellis accuses Victoria of cheating. Ellis warns Billy to stay away. Bob packs his things away and a nurse drops off a bag from Jimmy, Marlon and Dan. Charity confronts Debbie but Debbie refuses to tell her anything. However, she ends up blurting out that Cain killed Joe. Bob arrives at the cafe and apologises to Brenda, Dan, Marlon and Jimmy. Robert lies to Billy that Andy is on the run for shooting someone. Ellis tells Robert he wants Billy out of his life for good, to which Robert asks what he's waiting for. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Dr Ashraf - Gary Pillai *Nurse - Mary Fogg Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Hallway, living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten General Hospital - Bob's room *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard *The Woolpack - Bar *Jacobs Fold - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes